Ordinary Day
by Joan of Arc
Summary: When Hermoine enters her seventh year at Hogwarts,she is paired up with Draco Malfoy in a class Draco hates.Despite Draco's snobby and sadistic attitude,Hermoine finds a new Draco.Can Hermoine prove that beneath those layers of Slytherin skin is an ordina
1. Ch1 Accepting Who You Are

"Dragon Heart"  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Accepting Who You Are"  
  
The morning started with a fresh golden sun peeking over deep purple mountains.The valleys and hills below were suddenly painted in the rich and warming glow of the sun.Sleepy flowers stretched toward the cloudless morning sky to address the coming of another hot but gorgeous summer day.The clear and cheerful song of an early morning bird played softly high in an elm tree next to a cozy little home.The house was a small but a comfortable two-storied home painted in a fresh coat of virgin white surrounded by holly bushes.The dark green window shutters were open to reveal clear and clean windows with delicate summer flowers blooming out of the flower boxes.A single window on the second story was opened to let in any breeze that past by.A woman in her early forty's walk by.She was a short,average sized women with shoulder length deep hazel hair and warm cinnamon eyes.She was wearing a knee-lenght lavender colored dress accompied by a pair of matching sandels.She stopped outside an old oak door and knocked gently.  
  
"Hermoine,my dear.It's time to get up.You don't want to miss the train to school."said the woman in a sweet voice.  
  
A sound of a muffled yawn and a shuffling of feet came to the door.The door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy young lady with long bushy hair and cinnamon eyes.Her name was Hermoine Granger and she was the fresh,ripe age of seventeen.  
  
"I'm up."said Hermoine.  
  
"About time.This is your last year at Hogwarts,my dear.Soon you'll be out of the house and on your own."said the woman."Now go an get ready.We're supposed to meet Harry and Ron at the train station in an hour."  
  
Hermoine turned back into her room and shut the door.She slowly etched her way toward the bay window in her room to open the curtains.A fresh touch of morning sunlight filtered through the room.Hermoine turned around to look at her room.Everything was neatly arranged.Three oak bookshelves rested by her bedroom door.Tons of books littered every shelf and a single mantel clock rested upon one of shelves.A corner nightstand crowned with and old burgandy Victorian lamp rested in a corner next to a canopy bed hidden by beige lace curtains.Her school things stood next to her closet door which a large,oval mirror with a golden frame and legs stood in a corner..Crookshanks,her large orange cat,slept peacfully upon the cushioned window sill.Hermoine rested a delicate hand uopn the cat's head and began to pet him.  
  
"Time to rise and shine."Hermoine said.  
  
Crookshanks opened his olive-colored eyes and began to stretch and yawn.  
  
"I must get ready."Hermoine said as she looked at the old mantel clock that rested on one of the bookshelves.  
  
She walked over to her closet and grabbed her school uniform.She stripped of her long white summer nightgown and put on a pair of clean unmentionables.She then quickly put on her school uniform and brushed her hair back.She glanced in the mirror.Her reflection showed a pale yet strong young woman.Her hair was still bushy but her teeth were still straight and white.Her figure was still that of a young girl,small,thin,and very little curves, and for that,Hermoine disliked herself.She quickly looked away to avoid any further investigation of herself.She knew that what her parents inheirited to her was what she must be thankful for.Though she received a genius brain and quick thoughts,which she was gladly thankful for,she wished that she could have been blessed with a more lustrous body.But she knew that one way or another,she would have to accept who she was. 


	2. Ch2 Round and Round

Chapter Two  
  
"Round and Round"  
  
Hermoine collecetd her school things and strolled down the stairs with Crookshanks trailing behind her.She rested her school things in the hallway and walked into the kitchen.An aroma of cinnamon buns and freshly made coffee swam through the air to greet Hermoine.Her father was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.  
  
"Good morning,Sunshine."said her father as he looked up from the paper.  
  
"Good morning,Dad"said Hermoine as she took a seat next to him.  
  
Her father was a tall and thin man with short greying hair,a grey beard and mustache,and glasses that reflected his cheerful brown eyes.Hermoine's mother place a plate of cinnamon buns before Hermoine.Hermoine ate a few,but she was too nervous.She was Head Girl of Gryffindor.Harry was Head Boy.After all her hard work,it finally paid off.Hermoine was now reading books on Aurors to study for her future career as one.  
  
"Sarah,let's go.We don't want our young lady to miss the train."said Hermoine's father as he looked at his wrist watch.  
  
"I'll help you put your things in the car."said Hermoine's mother.  
  
"Thanks,Mum."said Hermoine as she got up from the table.  
  
Crookshanks didn't like being forced into his cage and seat-belted to the back seat of the old station wagon.Hermoine double-checked to make sure she had everything before her father gave his last call before they left.It was a short drive through the golden honey countryside to the train station.Hermoine kissed her parents goodbye and dragged her school things to 9 and three-quarters.As she passed through the wall,Hermoine felt a sense of relief as she saw the scarlette engine still resting on the tracks.Many young wizards and witches were saying goodbye and boarding the train.  
  
"Hey Hermoine!Over here!"shouted a familar voice.  
  
Hermoine quickly turned around to see her two best friends,Harry and Ron.Both of them had grown quite tall and hansom.  
  
"Head Girl need any help loading her things?"asked Ron with a large grin.  
  
"Why yes I do."Hermoine said while hugging him and Harry.  
  
They loaded up everything before boarding the train.  
  
"Ron and I already saved a compartment."said Harry as he pushed back the compartment doors.  
  
"Lucky thing,too."said Ron as he sat down."All of them were nearly packed."  
  
"Smart thinking."said Hermoine.  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was quiet and relaxing.Harry and Ron traded Quiddicth cards while Hermoine dove into a book about famous witches and wizards.The train soon came to a slow pace as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.Everyone was happy to step out and breathe fresh air.  
  
" "Irst years 'his way."boomed a voice.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!"chirped Harry as he waved madly at the giant.  
  
Hagrid waved back and began leading a pack of frightened first years to the lake.The rest of the students rode in horse carriages to the old and majestic Hogwarts castle.As they scrambled out of the carriages and into the Great Hall,Hermoine took a quick glance up at the staff table.An empty chair was left for the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Wonder who's the poor sap this year."whispered Ron as they took their seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ah,look at that.It's Weasly,Potter,and the Mudblood."said an icy voice behidn them.  
  
Hermoine,Harry,and Ron turned around to see Malfoy,Crabbe,and Goyle snickering.Malfoy was Slyhtherin's Head Boy.  
  
"Oh look,it's the scum of Slytherin.How does it feel to be worthless."growled Hermoine.  
  
Malfoy shot her a deadly glance.  
  
"Only reason why your Head Girl is because Dumbledore has a soft spot for mudbloods like yourself."growled Malfoy.  
  
He bit his lip and wipped a drop of blood onto his finger.He showed it to Hermoine.  
  
"See this.Now this is pure blood.Unlike mudbloods,pure blood wizards and witches are the true heroes of the magial world.You are the real scum."smirked Malfoy.  
  
"What comes around goes around."barked Hermoine as the trio scum left.  
  
"Dont' let it get to you."said Ron as he scowled after Malfoy.  
  
"I won't."said Hermoine.  
  
The sorting of the first years began.After the last one was sorted,Dumbledore stood to deliver his beggining of the school year speech.  
  
"I welcome each of you to a new and fresh start back to school.Mr.Filch woudl like for me to announce that there is a new lis of illegal items in his office if anyone would like to check.Also,this year,there will be no Defense Against the Drak Arts classes."  
  
An uproar of disbelief and disappointment swept through the hall.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic has asked that all students take a study in the Muggle Studies class.It is required that all students participate in this class.Now,we shall eat."  
  
Hermoine shot a glance over toward the Slytherin table.She could see malfoy beating his fists on his head and shouting.  
  
"I guess what does come around goes around."she whispered to herself as she sipped her pumpkin juice. 


	3. Ch3 Anyone But You

Chapter Three  
  
"Anyone But You"  
  
The day began as any other day.The first class was Muggle Studies.Gryffindor and Slytherin shared this class today.The professor was Ava Wolfhardt.He greeted the angry Slytherins and cheery Gryffindors as they took their seats.The classroom had loads of shelves that held tv's,cd players,computers,telephones,microwaves,blenders,batteries,lightbulbs,video games,matches,lighters,currency,and much more that was unfamilar to many of the students.Professor Wolfhardt took a seat at his desk and called roll. "Now,I have already sorted each of you into a group of two for we will begin the year with a project."he said as he looked a piece of parchment.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!"sang Professor Wolfhardt.  
  
"Yes!"shouted Harry and Ron as they gave each other high fives.  
  
Hermoine listened carefully as Professor Wolfhardt announced each group.  
  
"Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy!"sang Professor Wolfhardt.  
  
Hermoine's jaw dropped to the floor.Did he just say what she thought he said?  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermoine."Ron whispered as he shot a glance of hate over toward Malfoy.  
  
"No!No!This can't be happening."Hermoine screamed inside.  
  
"Now I ask that everyone get with their partner.I'll be asking that each of you take notes over the project.Now hurry up."said Professor Wolfhardt.  
  
Hermoine took a deep breath as she gathered her things and headed ovr to Malfoy's table.She could tell he was very disappointed.  
  
"If you don't talk to me,I won't talk to you."she said to him as she took a seat.  
  
"Same to you,Granger."he hissed to her.  
  
"Well I'm not happy either.Do you think I really wanted this?"Hermoine growled."I would rather eat a troll tongue than work with you."  
  
"I'd rather nail my tongue to this desk every day than even sit by you."barked Draco.  
  
"Then what's keeping you?"said Hermoine as she took out a quill and piece of parchment.  
  
She tought she heard Malfoy say something,but only took it as a growl.  
  
"Anyone but you."was what Hermoine thought as Professor Wolfhardt explained their project. 


	4. Ch4 A DoomerHickey or WhatchaMaCall It

"Chapter Four"  
  
"A Doomer-hickey or Whatcha-Ma-Call It"  
  
The assignment to Hermione was quite simple,name the household muggle items such as a vacuum cleaner or television.She laughed silently to herself as Draco struggled to come up with some answers.  
  
"What the hell is a telephone?he asked her.  
  
"It's a machine that muggles use to talk to each other."she barked at him.  
  
He gave her a puzzled look before jotting the answer down.Yes,this indeed was going to be a long year.  
  
The day had come and gone.Hermione finished her homework and went to bed early that night.She dreamt of Malfoy being chased by possessed irons and sewing machines.She even snickered in her sleep.The next day came,and again they had Muggle Studies.  
  
"Now,everyone will share their answers with the class."said Professor Wolfhardt."Starting with Mr.Malfoy,tell us what do muggles use to clean the carpets with?"  
  
Malfoy went a little pale as he cleared his throat.  
  
''A doomer-hickey."he said sheepishly.  
  
A few snickers rented the air.  
  
"No,no,it's a vacuum cleaner.One more try.What do muggles use to to talk to each other?"said Professor Wolfhardt.  
  
"A whatcha-ma-call it."pipped Malfoy.  
  
Several of the students laughed.Professor Wolfhardt shook his head in disappointment.  
Hermione caught Harry and Ron's eye,laughing silently with the other students.  
  
"It seems that many of you have no idea what life muggles lead without the use of magic."he said."That is why I have assigned a challenging assigment.Each pair of partners is to spend two weeks living as a muggle."  
  
An uproar of commotion drafted through through the air.Professor Wolfhardt tapped his wand on his desk.  
  
''Now,now.You will still have access to things needed for school uses like potion ingredients.Each pair will go a different week to a muggle home in London.I have written down what weeks you go on a chart right by the door."he said.  
  
A shuffling of feet and a few pushes and shoves made their way to the door.Hermione smiled a little.Living the life of a muggle was a cinch since afterall,she was born into a muggle family.She stayed at her seat.Malfoy came and sat down by her.  
  
"Our time is the week before and durign Christmas."he said to her."I hate this class!I don't even know what a flashlight is or what it is used for.How the hell am I supposed to live two weeks as a muggle!And without magic!"he bellowed to her.  
  
"Poor,poor Draco.So afraid and fragile.Do you need a hankerchief?"said Hermione.  
  
"A whooby-whatty?"said Draco.  
  
"Nothing."said Hermione.  
  
This indeed was going to be a long year.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks to NeverAgainTruth,Janice,Carmen,and DancinBlondeGurl for their great reviews!You gals rock! 


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
THE PLOT TO MY STORY HAS TOTALLY GONE WACKO! I AM RE-WRITING THE STORY AND WILL POST THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE DELAY! ALL OF MY READERS ARE THE BEST FOR DEALING WITH ME! THANK YOU! 


	6. UPDATE!

UPDATE! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
I have switched over pen names and am know known as Miss Mina Murray. I will be working on the entire outline of this story and hopefully will have the new chapters up and ready to go! Thanks for your time! 


End file.
